


Mischief In Bed

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, F/M, Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki and Pansy spent the day in bed.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Mischief In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandoms roll on 3/18/20. I choose regular prompt: PWP and pairings Loki/Pansy. I came up with this short drabble. Wish i could have added more to it. But this week was rough. I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Pansy sighed as she stretched out on her bed. Watching Loki sleeping, she thought, _How the hell did I get so lucky to snag the God of Mischief?_

"Good morning, my love, last night was sensation able." Loki yawned as he rolled on his side to stare into Pansy's eyes. "Ready to go again?"

Pansy blinked. "I have nothing planned for the day. The shop is closed so…" her voice trailed off she molded her naked body to his.

"Good. And parent's weekend again is when?" he licked her neck, listening to the mewling sounds she made.

"In a couple of weeks. You know for some crazy reason my parents like you," she gasped the last part as he thrust inside her moist wet folds. She felt his hands everywhere on her body.

"Well, I have a way with words," his voice purred in her ears. "Hold on tight," he growled as he felt her arms wrapped around his neck. He took her in various positions again, before succumbing to orgasm.


End file.
